robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Burrich
'Burrich '''is the stablemaster at Buckkeep Castle under King Shrewd. Character Burrich is gruff and blunt, leading many to think of him as coarse. He has a weakness for drink. Burrich is deeply empathetic towards animals, and does not tolerate any who mistreat their pets or working animals. Burrich is strongly Witted, but he denies this fact. He despises the ability and refers to it by the derogatory term "beast magic." Burrich attempts to extinguish his talent through lack of use, but unconsciously uses it in ways previously thought to be lost by those of Old Blood, particularly in his care of injured and sick animals. He is unwillingly bonded to his hound Vixen; she and the other stable animals refer to Burrich as Heart of the Pack. History Burrich was raised in Chalced by his grandmother while his mother worked as a weaver. His grandmother was a former slave who managed to earn her freedom, denoted by a silver-and-sapphire freedom earring. Both his mother and grandmother died of a blood plague. After their deaths, Burrich received his grandmother's freedom earring and worked as a mercenary for several years. Burrich eventually entered the service of Chivalry Farseer, then Prince of the Six Duchies. Despite Burrich's self-confessed professional flaws, the two established a good working relationship. This deepened into an extremely close friendship. Burrich became Chivalry's right-hand man and even served as King's Man, supplying strength for Chivalry's Skilling; he also gave Chivalry his grandmother's freedom earring. To maintain Burrich's safety and his own, Chivalry sealed Burrich to the Skill-contact of others, though this was done without Burrich's knowledge. Burrich saved Chivalry's life on at least one occasion by shielding him from an attacking boar, for which Burrich received a crippling leg injury. Burrich and Chivalry's friendship even survived Chivalry's courtship of and eventual marriage to Patience, who had previously been in love with and loved by Burrich. Events ''Assassin's Apprentice Shortly after Burrich saves Chivalry's life in a boar attack, the existence of Chivalry's illegitimate son FitzChivalry Farseer is discovered at Moonseye. Chivalry abdicates the throne in response, and Burrich is assigned to care for Fitz, which effectively dismisses him from Chivalry's service. Burrich returns to Buckkeep with Fitz and raises him as a stable boy. Burrich notices Fitz's close relationship with the puppy Nosy and suspects Fitz of using the Wit. When Burrich shows Fitz a dog whip and feigns raising it against him, Nosy becomes scared, confirming Burrich's suspicions of their mind-sharing. Burrich removes Nosy from Fitz and instructs him to never use the Wit again. As Fitz believes Burrich has killed Nosy, this creates resentment in their relationship. After several years, Fitz is acknowledged by King Shrewd and moved from the stables to the castle to become properly educated as a noble. Burrich continues to see him, though less often than before. When Chivalry dies, Burrich is overcome with grief. He forgoes cutting a few inches of hair to signify his mourning; instead, he shaves his head completely, and also shaves his eyebrows. He cuts Fitz's hair very close to his scalp, signifying Fitz's loss as that of a father rather than a prince. Burrich is distressed when Fitz undergoes abusive Skill-training from Galen. After Galen Skill-commands Fitz to kill himself, Burrich is led by Smithy and the Fool to the tower-top from which Fitz intended to throw himself. Burrich drags Galen to the Witness Stones and beats him in revenge. After Fitz is dropped off north of Forge for his final test by Galen, Burrich is attacked by an unknown assailant, later revealed to be Cob. Smithy defends Burrich, receiving a fatal knife wound in the process, and Burrich is injured and placed in the infirmary. When Fitz returns, Burrich realizes that he knew of the attack because he was using the Wit with Smithy. Burrich is grateful for Smithy's sacrifice, but tells Fitz that they can no longer associate because of his insistence on using the Wit. Burrich accompanies the retinue that travels to the Mountain Kingdom to conduct Verity's wedding to Kettricken. After Fitz discovers that Nosy is alive and well in the care of Prince Rurisk, he tells Burrich of his mistaken impression. Burrich is hurt that Fitz believed he had Nosy killed, and both acknowledge the imperfections in their relationship. Burrich also notices that Patience has gifted Fitz with Chivalry's earring, which he disapproves of but does not challenge. After Rurisk is poisoned by Regal's treachery, Burrich is ordered to bring Fitz to Regal in the steams. He asks August to Skill a message to Verity. Verity's reply suggests that Burrich act as King's Man again for Fitz. Fitz attempts to draw strength from Burrich, but fails. The two arrive at the steams and Burrich is quickly attacked by a hidden guard, though he is only knocked unconscious and not killed as Regal believes. Royal Assassin Burrich and Fitz remain behind in Jhaampe, recovering from their injuries, for several weeks after Kettricken departs for Buckkeep. Burrich is concerned for Fitz's well-being, as he shows signs of being frustrated with and depressed by his body's weaknesses. Burrich encourages Fitz to rest for the winter, but Fitz resolves to return with him. After they return, Burrich cautions Fitz to remember his station in Buckkeep, as well as Regal's influence there. Assassin's Quest After Fitz returns to his own body, Burrich stays with him in a small cabin. He encourages, and later demands, Fitz's return to humanity, by scolding him for wolf-like behavior. Believing Fitz to be dead, Burrich eventually marries Molly Chandler out of love and to protect the true identity of Nettle, Fitz and Molly's daughter. Burrich has six children with Molly: Chivalry, Swift, Nimble, Steady, Just and Hearth. Fool's Fate Burrich's relationship with his son Swift begins to deteriorate when it is discovered that Swift is Witted. Burrich attempts to prevent Swift from using the Wit by separating him from animals, but Swift is enraged by this. Swift runs away from home when Kettricken summons the Witted of Buck to the castle. Burrich is forced to return to the castle and retrieve Swift. However, their conflicting attitudes concerning the Wit remained unchanged, and Swift runs away again, this time with his sister Nettle's assistance. Swift joins Prince Dutiful in his journey to Aslevjal. Burrich travels on his own to Aslevjal, following the steps of Dutiful's contingent. Upon confrontation with the Pale Woman's stone dragon, Burrich demonstrates the true power of his Wit (much to the awe of Fitz and the rest of the Witted coterie) by dropping the stone dragon singlehandedly using his Wit magic in an attempt to protect Swift and the dragon Tintaglia. Burrich, however, is fatally injured as the stone dragons retaliates and flings Burrich to the side. Fitz and the rest of the coterie attempts to heal Burrich through the Skill, but due to Burrich being locked from the skill by Fitz's father Chivalry, they are unsuccessful. Burrich later dies at sea, and his body is dropped off the edge. It is also revealed at this time why Burrich hated the Wit so much, as he tells the history of his witted grandfather to Fitz. Before dying, Burrich pleads to Fitz that he look after Molly and their children to which Fitz promises but initially hesitates in doing. Burrich further makes peace with his son Swift. He dies with the Warrior's Prayer on his lips, a simple "Yes," expressing acceptance for his life and his death. Category:People Category:The Farseer Trilogy Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:Witted Category:Deceased